


Blessing in Disguise

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven Stone is the perfect twenty-five year old champion and heir to a multi-billion corporation, but deep down he's breaking apart from having to battle three godlike Pokemon and averting Hoenn's end. He never imagined he'd find so much solace in an unknown Pokemon Breeder from Orre.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ORAS AU where Steven took on the three legendary Pokemon alone, and Wes accidentally became a Pokemon Breeder who came to Hoenn after the events of the Weather Trio in hopes of seeking a more comfortable life by leaving Orre. 
> 
> Very big thanks to ben4kevin for all of their help! The idea is entirely theirs along with the summary, I've been very eager to write this and hope the first chapter turned out okay! Thanks for reading!

It’s only been a little after a year when the Weather Trio disrupted the tranquility of Hoenn that Steven thought his life would finally be back to normal.    
  
That was hopeful thinking, an easier said than done sort of deal with the emotional and mental scars still fresh and had yet to be mended. As Hoenn’s champion however it wasn’t something he could easily confide to anyone about. There was his father, Wallace and maybe a few select people from the Elite Four he could attempt to talk about it with, but why trouble them when the horrendous events affected everyone?   
  
Maybe less so for the other trainers considering he had to get up close and personal with the two Primals. To be there and witness the calamity in person was something he wished he didn’t have to be there for, but he knows even if the title of champion and all its duties weren’t hanging over his head he’d  _ still  _ go out there to stop the clashing legendary Pokemon.   
  
It’s almost too easy to mask; a facade of what appeared to be a calm smile that hid every bit of anxiety he had when it came to being out in public. Arceus knows a therapist was out of the question, too paranoid in anyone finding out and only taking comfort when he’s alone at Mossdeep City or Mauville Hills where he could let his guard down surrounded by his Pokemon.    
  
Being in Mossdeep wasn’t the most pleasant place to be in, bringing back a lot of unwanted memories that he’d soon rather forget but  _ can’t.  _ Even if he wanted to, the incident was a constant reminder of how stronger he needed to be, how two evil teams nearly destroyed Hoenn and could have possibly killed so many. So many Pokemon were so timid and wary, those who were usually gentle now scurried away at the smallest things.    
  
Groudon’s towering presence threatened to rob Hoenn of all its water, a walking monstrosity that could have easily destroyed every piece of land it walked by, blinding everyone with how scorching it made the sun. Kyogre was equally as bad, wanting to flood the entire region with a never ending downpour, waves that could take out buildings, dangerous whirlpools that terrified the water type Pokemon and had damaged so many with the disruption it caused just by thrashing through the ocean.    
  
A shiver runs through him, eyes trying not to reveal how the mere memory made him feel panicked on the inside. He’d rather be at home right now, anywhere really, but with his father’s insistence he was stuck in another interview, one that was supposedly good for his reputation as champion and for Devon Corporation’s sake. Arceus, he didn’t think Lance did as many interviews as he was thrusted into.    
  
“Moving on from the topic of the huge success of the PokéNav,” The interviewer pauses, a growing smile that brings a sense of dread now running through Steven. She didn’t need to finish her sentence for him to know where the conversation was headed. It  _ always  _ led up to the agonizing topic. Another huge reason why he was so reluctant with getting into interviews anymore. “Its been over a year now since you’ve saved Hoenn from Groudon and Kyogre! Can you describe how you did it again to refresh our viewers' memories of your tremendous courage to take them on by yourself?”    
  
_ Is courage what they called it now? For a champion to simply do what they need to, to save their own region despite being filled with fear?  _ _  
_ _  
_ “It wasn’t just me. I had the help of other trainers,” Steven starts softly, hands curling up on his lap into fists. He recalls Brendan attempting to help him, but with the level difference of their Pokemon it was left up to Steven to deal with. Someone so young shouldn’t have to be involved with  _ that  _ anyways. “I battled Primal Kyogre first with my Magnezone, using a heal ball to catch it.”    
  
_ Endless rain poured down on him, soaking his suit and plastering his hair to his forehead. His hands could barely grip onto Skarmory’s slick body, a disadvantage to grasp onto a steel type during a storm. He could barely see his Magnezone through all the rain, shouting out commands hoping his Pokemon could hear him through the rainstorm. Electroweb hit its target, but his heart felt as if it were going to beat out of his chest when Kyogre easily broke free. Glowing yellow eyes with orange-red pupils turned their attention away from its feud with Groudon only to target him.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ For the first time he felt an overwhelming sense of fear when their eyes met. Kyogre leapt into the air, leaving behind towering waves that threatened to hit him, barely having enough time for Skarmory to evade the water. His eyes hastily looked around, the absence of Kyogre making his anxiety rise with every second wasted not being able to battle the legendary. A loud roar caught his attention, but not one of the many Groudon had been letting out, instead a more chilling one and when his head slowly rises the open mouth and razor sharp teeth of Kyogre is the only view he could see clearly through all the rain.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Oh, come on now there must be more to it than that!” The interviewer pushes, expecting a thrilling story that he by no means was going to give. The less details meant the better, anything really to hurry up the interview so he could leave. “You’re much too humble!”    
  
“Groudon played a part in all of it,” Steven closes his eyes with a forced smile, one he’s had for so long it could fool and charm anyone he was around. Perhaps not those close to him, but to anyone else they couldn’t spot the difference. “Its long time feud with Kyogre was far more important than wreaking havoc on Hoenn.”    
  
_ Groudon’s Precipice Blades pierced the side of Kyogre, knocking the legendary away from him but the impact and force of the wind was too much for Steven to handle. His grasp on Skarmory came to an end when his fingers could no longer hold onto his metallic wings and sent him spiraling downwards into the ocean below. After a beat of sinking down into the water, his eyes slowly opened, unable to see anything in the depths of the ocean; the storm too dark for him to see how close or far the surface was. His arms desperately thrashed with his air supply quickly running low with each passing second, not wanting to meet his end by such a terrible fate.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A loud gasp tore itself from his throat, inhaling as much oxygen as he could the moment his head came out from the water. Instead of meeting the sight of the two legendaries fighting he was welcomed by the presence of his Magnezone, having easily found him with its magnets due to all the metallic jewelry he wore. Skarmory was right by its side, gently nuzzling his face with the side of his beak in an attempt to comfort him. “Thank you both.. Magnezone use Zap Cannon on Kyogre while Groudon is distracting it. We can’t waste another moment.” _ _  
_ _  
_ “It didn’t take much to catch Kyogre when Groudon was dealing damage as well,” Steven’s eyes briefly close, ignoring how the interviewer leans in by what he wants to be a short story. Why did everyone have to linger on his every word? “The heal ball, of course, fully restored Kyogre’s health and made it so I could battle Primal Groudon with the type advantage, and with Kyogre already dealing a few critical hits before I caught it, it made the battle fairly quick. Not to mention Groudon’s one track mind on Kyogre made it easy for it to be distracted.”   
  
_ “Origin Pulse once more!”  _   
  
_ Kyogre let out a roar under the blaring sun that threatened to overrun the small rain storm it had created from being let out from its ball. Various blue orbs appeared around the legendary, making countless beams glowing a deep and brilliant blue take over the sky and their target on Groudon being a success. Its efforts to use Precipice Blades proved to be futile as the attack was overpowered by Kyogre’s. The impact of the explosion nearly made Steven fall from his Skarmory again, though this time if he did fall at least Kyogre would retrieve rather than attack him. A lot more confident than his battle with Kyogre, Steven threw a heavy ball with what energy he had left, though there appeared to be plenty considering how badly his adrenaline had been running throughout the course of each battle. With the successful capture of Primal Groudon he could still clearly remember the bright yellow glow of its eyes; how its red irises never targeted him and instead were hellbent on defeating Kyogre. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Wow! You heard it here first folks, from the champion and hero himself! What an intense battle, only if we could have got it on film!”  _ No, nobody needed to be there. No one should have witnessed that catastrophe.  _ “It seems we're all out of time now, thank you for our special guest today, heir to Devon Corporation and the champion, Steven Stone!”   
  
With a slight polite bow and as the cameramen signal their off the air Steven doesn’t waste a beat; immediately standing up and walking on hurried legs in case of another interview wanting to be booked. He’s done one too many to know how  _ not  _ to get cornered. Fortunately for him (in this case) he had a meeting to attend to soon and could use the excuse as to not seem rude if asked. _  
_   
As he was making his way down the elevator his PokéNav went off; a friendly reminder of his set schedule for the rest of the day, making his mind feel heavy at the lack of free time. Its been that way for years now, ever since he became champion his father had insisted he use his status to help improve Devon Corporation’s reputation. His father was a caring soul, but there were aspects to him that he still couldn’t quite understand. For one thing he didn’t necessarily care for all the teasing he did in front of others, Arceus knows he’s had his fill of embarrassing father-son moments..    
  
_ Only noon? Seven more hours to go until I can go home.. _   
  
His whole week was pretty much packed with events now that he thought about it. Business meetings for Devon Corporation, helping out with any repairs needed for Pacifidlog Town after the beating it took during Groudon and Kyogre’s awakening, taking on another challenger that managed to get all eight badges, etc. All of it tended to be like clockwork for him anymore, though time spent off was usually spent alone with his Pokemon, searching Hoenn’s caves for any new or rare stones and finding peace in his favorite hobby.   
  
Before he was out the door his Skarmory was already released, not wanting to spend a minute at the station anymore but unfortunately life didn’t work that way for him. Arceus knows how many people tuned in, though he wasn’t surprised when he was met with a crowd of adoring fans, all screaming a little too loud for his liking the moment they all laid eyes on him. Instead of relaxing under the pleasant breeze he felt smothered; unable to make a quick exit with so many looking at him in awe.   
  
_ “Steven, can I get a picture with you? How about a battle, champion? Can I get an autograph?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Questions he’s heard one too many times, all of them simple requests that shouldn’t take no time to fulfil, but with as many fans as there were surrounding him it’d burn a lot of time to get through. Battles could be rescheduled, but fans tended to linger, wanting to either make small talk or try to persuade him into giving them his PokéNav number.   
  
It was only noon but he just wanted the day to be over with already.


	2. Chapter 2

“Metagross, use Meteor Mash!”    
  
Engulfing itself in a glowing light flash of blue, mega Metagross hurled its body towards the opponent’s Shelgon; all four of its arms extending forward and the only part of its body glowing a blinding white that had the Shelgon widening eyes from the sudden impact, unable to evade the attack in time. The battle was far from long, not even worth three minutes at best, but when he was approached by a young trainer eager to battle him he couldn’t say no. It was one of those rare days where he had nearly half the day off; jamming his schedule full for the morning and afternoon as to have early evening off. With not as much enthusiasm towards his hobby today, he usually went to go explore in caves, exchanging that instead for some fresh air he thought would do him some good and lead him to Route 118.    
  
Unfortunately the smell of salt water did nothing to relax him, making him uneasy after five minutes of spending time near the outskirts of Mauville City. Being cooped up in his apartment wouldn’t do him any good, but neither did being outside. Why was it so hard to find tranquility anymore?    
  
When Shelgon got hurled back, bouncing off the ground and falling on its side Steven felt distraught at the scene. The battle was over far too quickly for his liking, at least wanting to provide a  _ challenge  _ for the poor trainer, but to no avail. Lately his battling technique has been more aggressive, too rushed and giving challengers a harder time than how he usually battled. Sure, he was only protecting his title, but battling was starting to be less enjoyable than it used to be. He could have at least let the kid land one attack on his Metagross..    
  
“Shoot,” The boy sighs, adjusting his cap as he returns his Pokemon. An apology is on the tip of his tongue, but the trainer merely shrugs and grins despite the quick loss. “Should’ve known better than to challenge you! I’m sure glad I didn’t send out my Spheal if Shelgon couldn’t get a hit in.. Thanks for the battle, champion!”    
  
Steven lingers in place, a hand held up weakly not wanting the trainer to rush off, to  _ apologize  _ for the awful battle, but words faded and he was left alone again. There was no need to even use mega evolution in the battle, just a simple impulse he tended to do whenever Metagross was sent out on the field. He recalls the battle against that draconid troublemaker, how he only used mega Metagross in the fight against her and felt frustration over the crazed look in her eyes; the growing grin at his tense posture and the laugh she barked out at him despite losing the battle.    
  
_ “What an interesting expression! You look pretty worried, champion! You afraid something terrible might happen up there?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Metagross bumps into his leg causing a shaky sigh to leave his lips and the panic in him begins to lower as he is brought back down to reality. That was merely the past, hell it was a  _ year ago,  _ he should be over it—over  _ everything  _ by now. Steven manages a smile when he spots the worry in his Metagross’s eyes; fingers gently patting against the cold steel of its head to reassure it he was just fine. As a psychic type he knew nothing ever got past Metagross though the best he could do was try not to worry his own Pokemon  _ too  _ much.   
  
“I’m sorry if I’ve been too hard on you all lately,” Steven’s smile is rather sad, unable to mask anything around the only ones who truly understood how he felt. His Metagross may not have been used during any of the battles with the Weather Trio, but the impact it left on its trainer soon affected them all, easily spotting the change in attitude he had towards life. “How about I treat everyone to some treats from the Pokemon Center later?”    
  
The promise of food usually put his Pokemon in a cheerful mood; all too engaged with their treats and was a way of melting the stress off of them. It managed to lift his spirits, even if by a bit, just seeing his Pokemon going back to enjoying life instead of constantly worrying over him. It’s the little things in life that brought them so much joy, something he could somewhat relate to. His growing collection of stones was proof of that anyways.    
  
With a content grunt from his Pokemon, Steven returned his Metagross and adjusted his ascot, feet slowly moving back towards Mauville. The sound of waves gently hitting against the shore brought him a sense of uneasiness, walking faster and not realizing he was doing so. His mind kept replaying the encounter he had with the young trainer mere minutes ago, though instead of criticizing himself his mind lingered on the mention of him having a Spheal. Hoenn was rare to ice types, only having one particular cave to store them near his home in Mossdeep City. Years ago he recalled exploring Shoal Cave, more interested in the pearls and ice rock he found there than the Pokemon themself.    
  
Though the ice Pokemon was a reminder of the one he was gifted not too long ago. Professor Kukui had given him an Alolan Sandshrew, thinking he’d appreciate the Pokemon due to being a steel type. While he did love the Pokemon like all of his others, that was three months ago—three months that he  _ should  _ have trained the Alola Pokemon but kept putting off. With how unorganized and unprofessional his battling style has become he felt as if it would be a waste to teach the baby Pokemon how to battle when he himself wasn’t entirely put together.   
  
Perhaps now was the perfect time to visit the old couple on Route 117, famous for how well they treat every Pokemon given to them as if it were their own. All of his Pokemon were personally trained by him, but there wouldn’t be any harm in getting help for his Pokemon, would there?   
  
The day care was only on the other side of Mauville City so perhaps a stroll would do him some good.    
  
  
  
  
  
The atmosphere changes in Hoenn never ceased to amaze him.    
  
With Verdanturf Town being on the left side of Route 117 he could smell the faint sweet fragrance of grass and rose petals most likely due to wild Roselia’s being nearby. Sandshrew chirped happily in his arms, eager to finally be out its ball and cried out happily as Steven gently patted its soft underbelly. It brought a smile to his face, wanting to bring the Pokemon up and nuzzle against it, but choosing not to since the rest of its icy body was as hard as steel.    
  
His small arms held onto Steven’s own, a curious head tilt when their walk was cut short with the Pokemon Day Care coming into view. Where the old man once stood was now completely fenced off, making Steven briefly curious, but instead directed his attention down to the Pokemon in his arms, giving it a gentle head rub. “I know this might not be ideal for you, but I’m sure you’ll love it here. You’ll get to play with all sorts of Pokemon.”    
  
It was a little heartbreaking to think about, leaving his Pokemon in the hands of someone else and constantly worrying how they’re doing. Yet, it was either this or leave Sandshrew in its ball, only to let it out when he fed his Pokemon. The ice-steel type was more than spoiled by now, not that he minds, but the lack of training always weighed on his mind whenever he glanced at the young Pokemon.    
  
At least now he was actually doing something about it.    
  
Pulling the small wooden door open, it chimed his arrival and he was welcomed to a small cozy room with the faint smell of cinnamon in the air. The room was empty of no trainers in there, a small sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding was the only thing heard as the door was gently pushed back and the overall tone of the room felt soothing. Like being in a small log cabin, he shouldn’t be surprised considering that’s how most houses in Verdanturf Town were made, the only thing really standing out was the red PC setting near the right corner of the counter.    
  
An Espeon stretched from the small wooden bench to the right of him, rolling on her back and enjoying the sunshine that slipped through the window next to it. His Sandshrew wiggled in his hold, small arms reaching out to the Espeon wanting to get a closer look at the Pokemon, a bit stubborn for a baby Pokemon, but with it being an adamant nature Steven wasn’t too surprised.    
  
As playful as he is, it could easily be mistaken for a jolly nature.    
  
“Coming! Hold on just a second!”   
  
Steven’s attention is snapped back to the front counter, eyes blinking at the rather unique accent heard. Not one from Hoenn, but he couldn’t really place it either.. Curious, he took a few steps forward, looking rather awkward just standing there with his arms full—   
  
But that thought came to a screeching halt when the Pokemon breeder appeared.    
  
Sandy blonde hair was the first thing Steven noticed, looking so soft he thought it might have resembled the texture of an Eevee’s fur. He had tanned skin, a light scar going all the way across the bridge of his nose and beautiful amber eyes, unlike anything he’s ever seen before. They shone so brightly Steven already felt as if he were captivated until said eyes looked up to meet his.   
  
“Sorry for the wait,” The breeder said, hands brushing off what looked to be pink Skitty fur onto his red apron, but an eyebrow rose at him, something he wasn’t usually expecting whenever he tended to enter the room. “You okay there?”    
  
_ Arceus, was I staring?  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Y-Yes,” Steven quickly hides his stutter with a cough, a wave of embarrassment rushing through him at the way the breeder cocked his head with an amused smile. Unfamiliar clumsiness took over, his arms suddenly extending and holding out his Sandshrew that looked overall confused by his trainer’s odd behavior. “I came here to drop my Pokemon off.”   
  
“Can’t imagine why else you’d be here,” The laugh he unintentionally earns makes his face feel warm, heat creeping up his neck but finding so much pleasure in the light laughter that he isn’t  _ too  _ embarrassed by it. “Huh.. He’s barely level ten. Come back tomorrow morning and this little guy will have something to impress you by.”   
  
Steven smiles sheepishly, mouth opening and closing, unsure on what to say, yet not very eager to leave like he normally was in most cases. Arceus, how long had it been since he had a  _ normal  _ conversation without stress building up on him? “Just like that?”   
  
“Just like that,” The breeder mirrors casually, his hands brushing over Steven’s as they carefully hold up the Sandshrew and take him into his own arms, expecting more of a fight from the young Pokemon. Steven can’t really ignore the small jolt he got from the simple contact, already craving more despite  _ just  _ meeting the breeder. Perhaps he should go home and lay down for a while. “Got another Pokemon you want me to train or?”    
  
“Oh! No, just my Sandshrew is all,” Steven pauses, that rare feeling of awkwardness beginning to flood him. Not as overwhelming as all of his other negative emotions he dealt with the past year, but nothing he couldn’t handle either. Though there was a lack of excuse to stay, not wanting to loiter knowing the breeder likely had his hands full with all the other Pokemon he had to tend to. “Thank you, um..”    
  
“Wes,” His lips quirk up into a smile, messy bangs falling into his face and his eyes remain cool like the rest of his laid back personality towards him. “See you tomorrow, smooth talker.”    
  
After so many months of tension Steven finally let out a genuine laugh, the smile of Wes being so infectious his own smile never wavered even after he left the Pokemon daycare; his duties as heir to Devon Corporation and as champion for once not weighing on his shoulders like they usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit calmer than the previous chapter, but next chapter is going to be in Wes's POV! Thanks for reading!


End file.
